


[Vietnamese version] Fall

by mayn6083



Series: [Vietnamese version] EXO's songs [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cute, Innocence, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 22:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13444923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayn6083/pseuds/mayn6083
Summary: "I can’t even breathe (it’s not easy baby)The more I try to escape, it becomes deeper."Chanyeol feels that his relationship with Sehun has changed, but he doesn't know why.Chanyeol cảm thấy mối quan hệ của anh và Sehun đã thay đổi, nhưng anh không biết vì sao lại như vậy.





	[Vietnamese version] Fall

Đứa nhỏ ấy đã thực trưởng thành. Dáng người mảnh khảnh, gầy gò khi ấy, giờ thật cao lớn, khỏe mạnh và săn chắc. Bờ vai nhỏ, mỏng manh lại trở thành biển Thái Bình Dương, là nơi tựa của mọi người. Khuôn mặt non nớt, mềm mại như sữa ngày nay lại thật góc cạnh, sắc nét. Từng đường nét, từng hơi thở đều mang một mùi nam tính, trưởng thành.

Oh Sehun đã lớn thật rồi và điều đó khiến Park Chanyeol không khỏi cảm thấy hụt hẫng.

Trong cơn sốt nhẹ, Chanyeol bỗng mơ màng về những ngày xưa ấy.

Chanyeol là người đã đồng hành cùng Sehun trong những năm tháng đầu đi thực tập. Những khó khăn, mệt nhọc khi ấy, cả hai đều ở bên nhau, san sẻ cho nhau. Đặc biệt là khi đó Sehun còn rất nhỏ, Chanyeol luôn cảm thấy anh phải có trách nhiệm hơn để chăm sóc cậu. Mọi con đường, từ trường về nhà, từ nhà đến phòng tập, rồi đến những khu chơi game, những quán trà sữa, ăn vặt, Chanyeol đều đi cùng Sehun. Những lúc tập luyện đến khản giọng, ốm rồi chấn thương, Chanyeol đều luôn ở bên Sehun.

Chanyeol và Sehun, cả hai vẫn đã luôn như vậy.

À, là đã từng.

Là do Oh Sehun đã lớn, đã thay đổi rồi hay do cuộc sống bộn bề, xô đẩy mà Chanyeol cảm thấy cả hai càng ngày càng xa cách?

Cậu ít đi chơi, ít trò chuyện, ít chơi đùa cùng anh hơn. Cậu có những người anh mới, những người bạn mới. Đâu đâu cũng có người quan tâm đến cậu, anh đâu còn cần thiết nữa.

Khi cậu vui, luôn có Kai, Baekhyun quậy cùng cậu. Khi cậu buồn, à, Chanyeol cũng chẳng rõ khi nào Sehun buồn nữa. Nhớ ngày ấy, Chanyeol luôn biết tâm trạng của Sehun: vui, buồn, giận dữ anh đều rõ như lòng bàn tay. Không hiểu từ bao giờ, Sehun luôn mang theo mình một chiếc mặt nạ. Vui vẻ thì sẽ không cần đến, nhưng khi buồn, mặt nạ ấy lại xuất hiện, che giấu đi cảm xúc của cậu. Chỉ đến những lúc gần sụp đổ, để mọi người phát hiện ra thì mới hiểu rằng đứa nhỏ này tâm trạng nhiều đến thế. Khi đó, Chanyeol vừa giận Sehun, vừa giận bản thân mình. Tình bạn, tình anh em giờ thật mỏng manh khi chuyện buồn, áp lực còn không thể chia sẻ được với nhau.

Chanyeol cảm thấy khoang miệng mình đắng ngắt, khô khốc. Suy nghĩ nhiều càng khiến cho trán anh trở nên nóng bừng, hai thái dương đau đến nhức nhối.

Có tiếng mở cửa khe khẽ, ánh đèn từ ngoài hành lang hắt vào không gian tối đen của căn phòng. Một bóng người cao lớn xuất hiện trước cửa phòng.

“Sehun?”, Chanyeol khó khăn gọi.

“Hyung, anh tỉnh rồi sao?”, một tiếng nói rụt rè vang lên. Chanyeol cá chắc rằng Sehun nghĩ anh đang ngủ.

“Ừ, lại đây đi”, Chanyeol không hiểu vì sao bản thân lại khẩn trương, muốn gần Sehun đến thế, “Và em bật đèn lên đi! Anh không thích tối tăm như vậy.”

“Sẽ rất chói đấy hyung!”

“Không sao, em cứ bật đi!”

“Vậy để em mở đèn ngủ.”

Sehun tiến dần vào trong bóng tối, rụt rè đi đến đến đầu giường Chanyeol. Đèn vàng bỗng sáng, khiến cả căn phòng tối tăm rực lên một màu ấm áp. Trong ánh đèn vàng, Chanyeol nhìn thấy Sehun rõ hơn. Đứa nhỏ cao lớn này tự nhiên trông thật chậm chạp. Mái tóc ngắn đã dài ra, hơi rối khiến Sehun hôm nay trông đặc biệt ngốc ngếch, đặc biệt ngây ngô. Mùi hương vani từ áo len của Sehun thoảng qua khi cậu đi qua giường khiến anh không khỏi có chút nhung nhớ.

Sehun chậm rãi ngồi xuống bên cạnh giường, chống tay dưới cằm rồi lặng lẽ nhìn anh.

“Hyung... em nghe nói anh bị sốt?”

“Em về từ lúc nào vậy? Đi chơi vui không?”, Chanyeol đột nhiên muốn hỏi mà quên không thấy câu nói của mình chẳng có chút liên quan đến hội thoại trước đó.

“Em vừa về thôi. Vui, cũng vui.”, Sehun rụt rè đáp, “Nhưng không có mọi người, em đi một mình cũng hơi cô đơn.”

“Vậy sao? Vậy lần sau mình cùng đi.”, giọng anh khản đặc nhưng nhẹ nhàng vô cùng.

Lần này đến Sehun bỏ qua câu nói của Chanyeol, nghẹn ngào chất vấn:

“Hyung, anh bị sốt. Và anh đã gục trong phòng tập nhảy. Anh cảm thấy không khỏe từ bao giờ mà không nói cho ai biết vậy?”

Chanyeol yên lặng nhìn Sehun. Đứa nhỏ so với lần comeback trước đấy, khuôn mặt đã có da có thịt hơn. Nước da trắng mịn, không một khuyết điểm làm Sehun trông không thực. Giọng nói ngượng ngịu, nhỏ nhẹ của cậu khiến Chanyeol không khỏi cảm thấy yếu lòng. Sehun trên sân khấu trầm tính, mạnh mẽ cũng có lúc thật nhẹ nhàng, mềm mỏng, ôn nhu như vậy. Chanyeol bỗng tự hỏi vì sao bản thân anh lại không chú ý sớm hơn chứ.

“Hyung?”, Sehun hỏi lại, cắt đứt mạch suy nghĩ của Chanyeol.

“À, anh... chắc cũng được hai hôm rồi.”, anh tránh ánh mắt của cậu.

Sehun không khỏi nhíu mày. Mím nhẹ môi trên, cậu tỏ sự không hài lòng với Chanyeol.

“Hyung, đây không phải lần đầu tiên đâu.”

“Ừ, anh xin lỗi.”

“Anh lúc nào cũng vậy hết, ốm đau gì cũng giấu. Anh phải biết mọi người lo lắng cho anh lắm chứ.”

Chanyeol đột nhiên nhận được sự bất mãn từ Sehun, không khỏi cảm thấy ngạc nhiên. Cái đứa nhỏ này, hôm nay được dịp anh ốm bắt đầu đòi ngồi lên đầu anh rồi. Sehun đã nghĩ gì mà nói như vậy, trong khi bản thân em ấy thậm chí còn tệ hơn chứ.

“Em cũng vậy mà. Lúc nào có chuyện ốm đau, buồn, áp lực thì em cũng giấu hết. Mà em che giấu cảm xúc giỏi hơn anh nhiều, mọi người chẳng ai hay biết em đang nghĩ gì nữa.”, Chanyeol không tự chủ được mà nói ra, miệng cười khổ. Hôm nay nhân cơ hội này, anh sẽ xả hết mọi than phiền của anh về Sehun.

Mắt Sehun mở to, môi mím chặt hơn. Cậu cũng không ngờ rằng anh sẽ nói điều này để phản bác cậu. Có chút ủy khuất, Sehun hờn dỗi nói:

“Hyung, trước kia anh vẫn luôn biết được em nghĩ gì mà.”, cậu thở dài.

Câu nói của Sehun có chút mơ hồ với Chanyeol.

Ý Sehun là sao vậy?

Anh đã luôn biết được Sehun nghĩ gì sao? Tất cả những lần cậu ốm đau, mệt mỏi khi ấy đều là do anh tự nhìn nhận ra hay sao? Và Sehun từ trước đến giờ vẫn chưa bao giờ biểu lộ những cảm xúc tiêu cực trước mặt ai?

“Anh... siêu như vậy á?”, Chanyeol há hốc, đầy ngạc nhiên hỏi Sehun.

“Vâng. Bây giờ thì anh ngốc hơn nhiều!”, Sehun ngẩn ngơ nhìn Chanyeol. Ngày hôm nay, Chanyeol trông cũng thật đặc biệt ngốc, đặc biệt thành thật với cậu.

Nghĩ vậy, Sehun không tự chủ được mà nhếch mép, khuôn miệng và đôi mắt bỗng thành đường cong đẹp mắt. Sehun cười. Không phải cười sảng khoái hay gượng ép, Sehun cười rất nhẹ, thư thái, tĩnh lặng và đẹp như nước hồ mùa thu. Khuôn miệng của Sehun có chút đặc biệt và lúc cười còn lộ rõ hơn, nhưng điều đó không hề khiến Chanyeol cảm thấy như một khuyết điểm, trái lại còn làm Sehun đáng yêu hơn gấp bội.

Chanyeol choáng ngợp. Nụ cười của Sehun như vũ khí sát thương, bóp chặt trái tim anh. Chanyeol như bị hút vào nụ cười của Sehun.

Anh chợt nhận ra Oh Sehun có thay đổi bao nhiêu đi nữa, nụ cười của cậu nhóc vẫn luôn như vậy. Hiền lành, chân thật mà đáng yêu, nụ cười ấy lúc nào cũng có thể khiến anh xao xuyến. Đôi mắt sáng, trong veo lúc ánh lên ý cười chỉ khiến cho Chanyeol muốn chìm đắm trong đó mãi.

Trong đầu Chanyeol bỗng chạy một thước phim cũ.

Khi ấy, Sehun còn nhỏ và gầy, khuôn mặt thì non nớt. Sehun đứng một mình dựa vào tường cuối phòng, khuôn mặt biểu lộ không chút cảm xúc. Nhưng Chanyeol lại tiến đến bên Sehun, trao cho cậu một cái ôm chặt nhất, ấm áp nhất. Sehun không khỏi cảm thấy ngạc nhiên nhưng rồi hạnh phúc ôm lấy anh. Đến lúc buông ra rồi, bàn tay Chanyeol vẫn không ngừng vuốt lấy gáy đứa nhỏ, cười với cậu, trao cho cậu một ánh mắt yêu thương. Sehun nhỏ bé đứng nép vào người anh, không khỏi ngượng ngùng, hạnh phúc mà cười ngây ngô.

Và rồi nụ cười ấy theo anh mãi đến lúc debut, rồi khi nhóm còn 12 người hoạt động với nhau. Mỗi khi Sehun cười, Chanyeol cảm thấy xung quanh cậu như nở hoa, mọi thứ trong mắt anh càng trở nên điên rồ. Càng ở bên cạnh cậu, anh càng cảm thấy bản thân như khát khao nụ cười của cậu hơn. Anh như chìm đắm sâu thật sâu, như mắc kẹt, không có lối thoát.

Và đó là khi Chanyeol nhận ra tình cảm đặc biệt của mình dành cho Sehun.

Chanyeol cảm thấy thứ tình cảm này không nên xuất hiện. Lột trần cảm xúc này, đồng nghĩa với việc đánh cược mối quan hệ của cả hai. Chanyeol không bao giờ muốn tình bạn, tình anh em với Sehun đi đến kết thúc. Anh chính là muốn ở bên Sehun càng lâu càng tốt.

Che giấu thì cũng sẽ có lúc bại lộ, nên tình cảm của Chanyeol chỉ có thể chôn vùi, xóa bỏ đi mãi mãi. Nhưng khi anh cố quên đi tình cảm ấy, anh lại vô tình bỏ quên luôn Sehun. Ngày xưa ấy, mặc cho mối quan hệ của hai người không rõ ràng như thế nào đi chăng nữa, Chanyeol và Sehun vẫn luôn ở bên cạnh nhau. Như bây giờ, xóa bỏ cảm xúc của mình để giữ được mối quan hệ này, anh lại lãng quên Sehun, cho rằng cậu có những người anh, người bạn có thể chăm sóc cho cậu, cho rằng cậu đã lớn rồi và có thể tự lo cho bản thân. Chanyeol vô tình làm ngược lại điều mà anh muốn.

Tự hỏi vì sao Sehun không thể chia sẻ cảm xúc với mọi người hay với Chanyeol như ngày trước, nhưng Sehun chưa bao giờ bộc lộ ra, chỉ là Chanyeol luôn đoán được ra mà thôi. Tự hỏi vì sao cảm thấy Sehun thay đổi, nhưng thực ra chỉ là Chanyeol tự lảng tránh Sehun mà thôi.

Là vì Chanyeol đã tự chối bỏ cảm xúc này, mối quan hệ này. Là Chanyeol đã tự quên đi một người mà anh từng yêu thương nhất.

Trớ trêu thay, cho đến bây giờ, nụ cười Sehun vẫn khiến Chanyeol cảm thấy như chấn động. Cho đến bây giờ, ánh mắt Chanyeol vẫn luôn tìm kiếm bóng hình cậu, tâm trí vẫn nghĩ về cậu, trái tim vẫn là dành cho cậu.

Chìm đắm trong sự ngọt ngào của cậu một lần, mà cả đời như không thoát được.

“Anh thấy anh thật tệ!”, Chanyeol thú nhận.

“Tệ gì cơ ạ?”

“Tệ vì anh đã quên mất anh quan tâm em nhiều đến mức nào.”

Hai người yên lặng nhìn nhau. Trong chốc lát, đôi má Sehun đã phiếm hồng.

Sehun xấu hổ cười, hệt như một đóa hoa.

 

 _“_ _Just let me_

 _F_ _all, fall_

 _F_ _all for you_

_Into you_

_F_ _all, fall_

 _I’m falling_ _._ _Endlessly_ _.”_


End file.
